I miss you
by EverdeenMellarkLove
Summary: This is a Joshifer fic...I have no idea where this is going but it starts with Jennifer missing Josh more than she thought she could and not really understanding why. I personally think Josh does have a thing for Jen, just the way he talks about her and blushes when he's asked about her in interviews and of course how he looks at her3 Enjoy and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First off thank you to all that read It's her, it always was! I love writing it and reading your thoughts:)**

**This is my first Joshifer fic and i'm excited to start it! So review, as always, with anything you think, want or don't want to see xxx**

* * *

I was a long way from home, finishing filming for a new movie. Don't get me wrong everyone was so nice and funny but I was lonely. I miss my best friend; I miss Josh. We texted constantly and called and skyped when we could but I would give anything to see his charming smile right in front of me and have his strong arms around me, unintentionally squeezing me a little too tight. I have never missed anyone this much before, it was strange, I was aching for his touch and I don't know why. I needed to hear his voice; I stretched my arm out of the covers that I was wrapped in on the hotel bed, I picked up my phone and shuffled to sit up against the headboard. I clicked onto his contact and called his number.

"If it isn't award winning Jennifer Lawrence! What is a superstar like you calling someone boring like me?" He joked

"I like to keep myself connected to the common folk." I returned

"How's filming going?"

"…Yeah, good,"

"Jen," He was thousands of miles away but he could still see straight through me

"I miss home, I miss everyone, I miss my bed, but I miss you the most." I sighed

"It's not long to go, then you'll be home and I'm going to give you the biggest hug you've ever had and will ever have."

I started to get watery eyed, just hearing his voice made me miss him even more. I sniffled and he picked up on it straightaway.

"No, no, Jen. Don't get upset. It's okay I promise. It's just because Sydney is so different, that's all." He soothed

I squeezed my eyes shut as tears rolled down my cheeks, all I wanted was him to be here next to me and wipe them away with his gentle hands.

"I guess so; I miss you so much though."

"I miss you too, Jen."

"I suppose I better go, they'll be picking me up to go to set soon,"

"Have a good day. And Jen I promise, time will fly by and I'll see you before you know it."

"I miss you, bye-bye,"

"Bye, Jen. I miss you lots." I hung up the phone and dropped it in my lap, I put my hands over my face and then through my hair; why did I miss him so much?

I threw on some loose clothes as my assistant, Jess came and got me to come with her to the lobby and into blacked out car that took me to set. I filmed for most of the day and it was early morning before I got back to my room. I flopped on the couch and dug through my bag or my phone.

**Hey Joshy. I still miss you**

I texted, I left my phone on the couch and hauled myself to the freezer, finding the two people who could usually make me feel better; Ben and Jerry. I slumped back on the couch, no reply from Josh. Time difference or not, no matter the time Josh always replied within minutes. Maybe he'd fallen asleep with his phone in a different room, or it was out of charge. I wasn't due on set until the afternoon tomorrow, what time I go to sleep tonight doesn't matter too much. I turned on the tv as I spooned the ice cream into my mouth, I flicked channels as the ice cream failed to make me feel any better. I landed on a few shows but turned over after a shirt time; I kept eating the ice cream even though its affect was limited. I finally gave up after a while and dragged myself to my bed; I threw on a long t-shirt and then rolled myself in the sheets.

My eyes opened slowly and I automatically checked my phone, s till no reply. It was 11am, I spun my legs of the end of the bed and stood up and grabbed cereal, eating it out of the box and I sat in the large windowsill in the suite; looking out at the water, the beach, people walking around, some holding hands, some hugging, some laughing. I heard my phone ding and I leapt across the couch to my phone. It was a new message. It wasn't Josh. It was Jess saying that my times where going to change today, I would go in early and get home earlier, I said that it was fine and she replied that she would have the normal car pick me up in 20minutes. I ate some more cereal and put it back and walked back into my messy room. I huffed and grabbed a pair of denim shorts from the draw; it's just before summer so it wasn't too baking but hot enough for shorts; I pulled a baggy grey t-shirt over my head and shoved my bag over my shoulder and put my phone in it and headed down to the lobby.

There wasn't much filming today, I did a few close ups for yesterday's scenes and a small section of a new scene but I was done by 7.

Jess was in my trailer when I got to it to change out of wardrobe and into what I came in.

"Hey, Jess. Everything okay?"

"Hiya. I'll take you back to the hotel, Jen." She smiled

"I can just get the car-"

"It's okay, I'll take you. I'll be in my car, it's just outside." She interrupted and then left to her car.

I quickly changed and got into her blue mini. I held my phone in my hand, shuffling it around in my fingers, he still hadn't replied, I didn't send another because I didn't want to pester him.

"Are you okay?" Jess asked sweetly

"Yeah, I just miss home,"

"And by home you mean Josh?" she smiled solemnly

"…Yes."

Jess turned onto a different road than the one that takes me back to the hotel.

"Jess, where are we going?" I questioned, she ignored me "Jess?" she still ignored me.

She stopped the car and told me to get out, she was smiling such a big grin as she did so, I asked why but she just told me to go down a path to the beach and if I didn't get out she'd take away my ben and jerry's from the freezer. Obviously I complied and got out of the car, I shut the door and she drove off leaving me alone, in the dark, somewhere I didn't know. Thanks very much, Jess.

I eased down a thin path between banks of padded sand and grass; my phone buzzed in my hand. I unlocked the screen to see a message from Josh, I smile immediately broke out on my face as the screen illuminated the surroundings.

**I miss you so much, too **

My heart swelled as I began to type back

**I wish you were here. Jess has literally left me in a car park and told me to go down to the beach…**

**Well go down to the beach, then :) you always liked adventures**

**True but what if this is her plot to kill me?**

**Haha! I think she'd be much more cliché than this. Just go to the beach and tell me what's going on when you know.**

…**Okay :/**

I kept my phone in my hand as I dodged rocks sticking out from the ground. I stepped onto the soft sand and went over to a dark pitted rock to lean on as I took off my sandals. I held then with my fingers that held my phone too. I pushed off the rock a noticed a piece of paper on it kept there by a smaller pale rock. I pulled it out from under the rock and saw the note left on it, it was handwritten and simply read; 'Follow the flame, Girl on fire'

The handwriting was familiar but I couldn't place it, nobody wrote anymore we all type. I looked up from the note to see red and orange flickers in the distance; I began to walk towards it, increasing my pace as I got closer. I could see the fire clearly no; it wasn't very big but it was radiant and burning strong. There was no one around, it didn't make sense. I stood in front of the flames looking at it in misunderstanding. My phone went off again;

**Anything happened yet? You still alive ;) **

**I'm still alive. I'm confused, no one is here**

**Have you looked around?**

I strolled around the fire looking behind it to see if I could see anything, I circled back to where I started, still looking behind the fire. I stopped moving and started to text Josh again

**No one's here, I checked**

**Are you sure?**

"Yes, I'm sure, Josh." I said out loud

"Then you're not looking properly," A smooth voice tenderly replied

I knew that gentle voice anywhere, but it didn't seem possible. I dropped my bag, shoes and phone into the sand and spun around. That smile shot at me as I bolted towards that perfect voice and into those arms that I had been so desperate for.

"Josh!" I cried and tears threatened to spill over. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face into the crook of his neck; his arms wound around back.

"Hi," he whispered into my hair. I squeezed tighter, not bearing to think about being apart from him again. I slid my hands down to his chest, clutching his t-shirt in my fists as his palm cradled my head. He kissed my forehead so caringly.

"I missed you so much, Jennifer." He mumbled into my hair. I let out a whimper as my reply, I couldn't form words. They could never fully express how I felt being in his arms right now. How safe it was, how strong and reassuring it was. But most of all how it made my heart race.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have decided that I'm going to post shorter chapters like this one so that i can post on a much more regular basis as opposed to every 4/5 days; it will be every other day or so.**

**Hope you're enjoying it!**

* * *

We sat on the beach looking at the fire and the crashing waves behind it. The back of my head rested on his chest, sat between his legs; both of his hands were interlocking in each of mine, his arms on top of mine; crossing around me. He held me tight and his chin rested gently on my shoulder. His knees were slightly bent, keeping us stable and I lay my legs out straight. He lifted our hands and kissed my fingers delicately before wrapping it back around my waist; he placed a faint kiss on the curve of my jaw and another on the crook of my neck; warming my entire body, making my heart pound as my senses intensified.

I needed more than just friends, more than best friends, maybe he did too. I tilted my head back to look up at the star speckled night sky above us.

"Look," I pointed with our still woven fingers "A shooting star, make a wish." I whispered as a stray beam ran across the black.

"I don't need to," he said softly "I have everything I could ever wish for right here."

I shifted my gaze over to his glistening eyes and pressed my lips to his. I pulled back slowly and timid smile crossed his face.

"What are you smiling about?" I playfully asked

"You."

"Why?"

"You're perfect." He blushed and my face copied

"I am nit, but you make me feel like I am." He kissed my nose as the ire burned its last embers, signalling that it was likely time to go before the night got too cold. He lifted me up and we began walking back to the path that lead to the car park; one of our hands still holding each other's. we strolled lazily across the sand, in no hurry to be anywhere but here.

"Josh, this isn't what best friends do is it?"

"No, I guess not. But whatever we are I'm happy, I can't be without you, Jen."

I blushed hugely and he took his palm to my cheek.

"I don't want to be without you either."

"Then we can be together, you're all I need, Jen."

I closed my eyes and placed my forehead to his.

"Okay," I hushed

He dropped my hand that he was holding and brought it to my other cheek as he joined our lips, I rested my hands on his chest as he kissed me harder, more passionately but still so soft and sweet. We parted for a breath and started to walk again, up the narrow path.


	3. Chapter 3

Once we got back to my hotel it was early morning, no one was around and going through the main entrance of the hotel wouldn't be hassling; but to be safe we decided not to hold hand or look to close. We got into the elevator and I pushed the 12 button; I leant back on the wall and watched as the numbers counted; one, two, three. Josh leant back too but instead of looking at the numbers I could feel his eyes on me and the corners of my lips curved upward, he slid across the shiny floor next to me and his arm found its way around my waist making my face flush slightly. He spun me round so I faced him and his other hand rested on the other side of my waist as I looked up at his sweet smile. He ran his hands to the small of my back and locked his fingers together, my hands rested on his forearms. He began to close the space between us but the ding of the elevator opening interrupted us. He bowed his head in disappointment, letting go of my back; on impulse I pulled him toward me, pecking his lips before taking his hand and leading him down the corridor to my room. We stopped outside the door and I scavenged through my bag for the key card; I unlocked the door and we walked in. Before I even had time to think I was against the wall held there by Josh's body. I let my bag drop to the floor and took his face in my hands, kissing him harshly; he mirrored my force and pushed me more against the wall, gripping my hips. He moved his kisses around to my jaw, down my neck and under my ear; making me whimper. He dipped his finger under the loose collar of my shirt and pulled it off my shoulder and his lips travelled to my collar bone softly.

"I love you," he hushed against my skin

I put my hands on his shoulders and brought him up to look at me

"You love me?"

He took my palms into his and looked deeply into my eyes. His sparkled and were so calm and loving, homely. His eyes could tell an entire story with one look and right now he was telling ours.

"I have since the moment I saw you. Falling for you was the easiest thing I have ever done. I love you, I'm in love with you and I always will." He stated never shifting his gaze.

I leant forward and kissed him tenderly before parting us only little, our lips only just separate.

"I-I love you too." I pressed my lips to his again and he wrapped his arms around me.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello! This chapters a little longer! Please review! thank you to those who have and have saved to favourites or followed it! **

**Any story requests or anything like that just PM me **

* * *

I woke up in Josh's arms; he was still sound asleep. We stayed up for a long time when we got home talking, he was so easy-going when he spoke to me. Neither of us wanted to do anything further, we wanted to wait.

Josh's arm was around me, I was leant right up against his bare chest; he was so warm and his skin smooth; my arm was across his mid-section, my palm held his side. I lifted my head to look up at him; his eyelashes were long and dark, his hair messy. I kissed his jaw; I didn't know the time I just knew I wanted to see his eyes and feel his lips on mine, I moved my hand back and forth on his stomach and kissed his cheek. I saw his eyes gradually blink open and my smile mimicked his; beaming ear to ear.

"Hi," he said, his morning voice a little hoarse

"Hi," I replied, my voice more even

He leant down and kissed my nose; he held my waist and rolled me on top of him. I giggled in the crook of his neck as his arms circled around my back, pulling me in tighter.

"How is it possible to be so sexy in a baggy t-shirt?" he whispered light-heartedly before placing his lips on mine.

"Shut up," I blushed, smiling

"It's not my fault that you're perfect."

"Stop it," I blushed redder. He brushed his hand through my hair and held my face, stroking my cheek with his thumb.

"Please tell me you don't have to work today…" he huffed

"Oh shit-" before I could finish my phone rang; Josh reached over to the side table and handed it to me "Okay, yeah, great, thank you! Thank you! Okay talk later, yeah. Okay bye-bye." I hung up the phone "That was Jess she said that she told the director and everyone that you were here and she managed to convince them to take a set developing day which she said they're actually really thankful to do." I threw my phone to the side of us and reconnected our lips.

"You love me," he teased,

"And you love me," I replied as he rubbed my back

"So what shall we do with our day?" he smiled

"Stand up," I said standing up over him, reaching my arms down

"What?" he questioned

"Common, get u." I grinned. He shuffled back on the bed and took my hand standing up in front of me. I took his other hand and started to bounce and he joined me.

"You're crazy!" he laughed

"Says the boy who is also jumping on the bed!" we hopped around on the huge bed in circles, laughing uncontrollably. I stood on my phone and slipped over, pulling Josh down onto me, making us butt heads and my hand automatically touched my head where we collided.

"Oh, Jen. I'm sorry!" he worryingly said as his hand covered mine on my forehead

"I'm fine, I'm fine," I smile, my hand still on my head.

"Let me see," he moved my hand away and brushing it with his fingertips lightly "It's a little red, ill fix it." He replaced his fingers with his lips.

"Fixed." I shined

"Good. I have an Idea," he hushed "It's much less dangerous,"

"Which is?" I laughed

"I'm going to count to 10, hide." He lifted his eyebrows and put his hands over his eyes "One, two, three…" he started.

I leapt to my feet and ran on the spot in circles getting too excited and stopping my brain from being able to think. The balcony. I tiptoed quickly to the sliding door, opened it silently, slithered outside and closed it again. The curtain on the inside was stopping his view of the middle of the balcony where I stood on the paved floor. The sun was high and warm; shining down on me as I anticipated being found. I waited a few minutes until I couldn't help but lean forward and peek through the door; I couldn't see him at all. Suddenly I felt hands around my waist and I was around.

"Found you." He smirked

"Damn it!" I said scrunching my face in defeat "So what happens now that you've found me?" I giggled. He slipped his hands lower and picked me up over his shoulder making me laugh loudly enough for the people below to hear me. He carried me back into the room through the sliding door behind where I was stood. I lifted my hand up and smacked his butt cheekily.

"Well then," he said playfully as he dropped me on the bed. His fingers found my ribs and began to tickle me making me wriggle and squeal with laughter.

"Stop," I laughed

"What was that? I didn't quite catch that," he played, tickling me more, I squealed louder and he tilted his head back in laughter giving me the opportunity to pull him down beside me and climb on top of him, straddling his waist and pinning his arms above his head.

"This time I win," I said proudly

"I didn't have you down for _these _sorts of games," He boldly implied raising his eyebrows

"Hey!" I laughed

He looked at me in the eyes and smiled effortlessly and I couldn't help but lean down and kiss him tenderly; letting go of his wrists so his hands could hold my hips.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello! I'm so so so sorry that it took so long between posts! Damn life got in the way; i'll try my best not to let it happen again! **

**This is really short and i apologise *that's what he said* and The Giggling Gummy Bear thank you for your idea...i'm considering it, maybe for another story, i'm unsure whether or not to add it into this one because i think kids kinda ruin Joshifer fics...**

**Anyway READ, ENJOY, REVIEW xx**

* * *

He rolled me over so I was underneath him, his lips pushing hungrily against me. Heat flooded through my body, sparking an ache in the pit of my stomach. We said we would wait. I can't wait. I broke us apart; his hands above me shoulder. I locked into his eyes and tried to convey my thoughts without speaking; he looked confused; I tried actions. I ran my fingers at the hem of his t-shirt and slowly and pulled it up his sculpted chest. His eyes turned to a fiery gaze, a smile creeping up as I yanked the shirt over his head. He balanced on one palm and caressed my side under my top, gradually moving from my hips up to the top of my ribs and down again he pulled my shirt carefully over my head, fluffing up my hair as he did. He kissed my shoulder, across my collar-bone and up my neck, nibbling playfully under my ear. I wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled him back to my lips, kissing him harsh and deepening the embrace. I could hear him moan in the back of his throat.

"I love you," he moaned

I tugged at his belt until it released throwing it to the ground and unbuttoned his pants. He stood up and let them fall to the floor, kicking them away as he dropped back down to me; leaving kisses down my stomach and dotting them along the top of my underwear making me grip the sheets he smiled against my skin, Moving his kisses back up to my lace bra.

"I love you too." I whimpered

He smiled and slid his hands under my back, unclipping my underwear and gently pulled it over my arms, leaving my in just the matching black lace panties.

"You're beautiful," He mumbled against the skin between my breasts "So beautiful."

I held his shoulders, digging my nails in making him breathe heavy against me.

He removed the panties and his fingers found my core moving teasingly against it making me moan. My head tilted back as he made me spiral out of control. He stopped and glided his fingers up my side; my hands roaming his soft back and finally taking off his boxers.

"Please don't make me wait," I pleaded; he breathed a slight laugh and nodded sweetly.

He cautiously hovered over my exposed body and at last guided himself inside of me. I felt so whole and at last a sense of completeness; I was only truly me when I was with him. He thrusted slow at first but as his confidence increased so did his pace. I could feel myself getting close to the edge and his facial expression told me that he was too; one last thrust and I was hit by a wave of euphoria. He collapsed on top of me seconds later. Our chests heaved deeply as we tried to catch our breath. I felt his palms on my cheeks and his lips find mine and I draped my arms around him and he enveloped me in his warmth as we drifted to sleep.

I woke to the feel of kind fingertips brushing hair behind my ear.

"Good morning," he whispered, smiling

"Good morning," I whispered back

I stretched my arms out over his body and nuzzled my lips into his warm neck

"How did you sleep?" he asked

"So well, you?"

"Good,"

I felt so at home with him; I wasn't homesick anymore; I didn't want to go home I just wanted to stay here with him, feel this unfathomable happiness all the time. A smile crept across my face and I bit my nail to stop it too obvious as I remembered the night before. He kissed my forehead.

"I'm glad this happened," he said caressing my cheek

"So am I."

"Thank you," He whispered into my hair

"For what?"

"Just being here, for being you,"

"You can't thank me for that," I smiled

"I just did…and I meant it."

"Ssh,"

"Make me," He teased

"Fine." I concluded joining our lips


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello! **

**I've decided this one i will do one shots instead! I'm too easily distracted to just write one long story!**

** PeenissEverlark for any suggestions, \Requests or for if you're just feeling social!**

**Not a long chapter but enjoy!**

* * *

"I have to go to work today," I sighed

"I know," he said sadly

"Hey..." I cooed, turning his chin towards me with my fingertips "You're in Australia! Have some fun."

"It won't be fun without you."

"Yes it will, you'll find something,"

"Last night was fun." He smirked

"It was," I said tapping my finger on his chin

"Can I come to set this afternoon at least?"

"I like that idea." I smiled gently and kissed his jaw line.

I dragged myself to the edge of the bed and scavenged my underwear and put it on. I could feel him watching my every move and it brought colour to my cheeks as I bit down on my lower lip. I was very aware of my lack of clothing but I knew he was enjoying what he was looking at. I shuffled to the bathroom. I looked at the matte of bed hair and concluded that it was the hairdresser on set's problem today and shoved it up into a bun. I wiped away yesterday's makeup and put on a bit of mascara. I wondered out of the bathroom and got pounced on by Josh; his arms tightly wrapped around my waist and I put my hands on his.

"You're going to make me late," I hushed, hoping he wouldn't hear me; I liked the kisses he was pressed against my shoulder.

"I'm sorry," He said as he drew the line of kisses up my neck to my cheek "I'm not sorry." His lips turn up against my skin. He let go and walked over to his bag; fishing out a pair of h=jeans and a plain t-shirt; I figured I better do the same. I opened one of the draws and pulled out grey skinny jeans and a striped long sleeved top.

I really did not want to leave him but the car was here. He looped his arms around my hips lightly and I took his cheeks into my hands.

"You're so cute. I don't want to go." I whimpered

"Go. I'll see you later," he smiled gloomily

I let go and walked towards the door, I looked back at him before I shut the door,

"I love you." I said

"I love you, too." He replied with a half-smile

I hated having to leave him. I hated it. I missed him already but I had my work to focus on and it was a good way to take my mind off things; I could get into someone else's head.

I got more and more excited as afternoon rolled in. he would be coming and I couldn't wait to see his happy face; we hadn't even been apart for very long and I already craved his arms again.

"Jen! Visitor!" The set hand called

"Thanks, sent him over," I called back

As he rounded the corner I could see a big cheeky grin on his face as he scanned the set and instantly spotted me.

"Hey, Beautiful." He smiled as he hugged me tight around his waist "I missed you,"

"I missed you too." That was an understatement "So you manage to find something interesting to keep you occupied?" he just smiled hugely and nodded "What did you do…?" is laughed

"Nothing," I glared playfully at him "Nothing just went to a few shops, nothing noteworthy." He smiled.

"…Okay," I said unconvinced but I let it go "I've not got long to go then we can go home."

"Okay," He pecked my lips "Take as long as you need."

He waited around, talking to producers, directors, crew and cast for hour until I finally finished and he was just as happy as he was when he got to set; his patience is one of the things I adore so much about him.

We walked to his car and drove back to the hotel; his palm holding my thigh sweetly.

We walked up the steps to the hotel and in the elevator to my room.

There was a red ribbon weaved on a bow around the door knob.

"What's this?" I smirked pulling apart the bow slowly

"I don't know…"

I walked through the door to find the bed littered with candy and sweets. There were the bright colours of skittles, red vines, chocolate boxes, lolly pops, and so many others. He knew me so well.

"This is how you spend your morning?" My heart warmed and I knew it was beaming of my face

"Yeah, so you like it?" he shyly smiled

"Of course!" I said throwing my arms around his neck, squeezing him

He picked me up and dropped me onto the bed sending sweets up into the end and making me laugh. He hovered over me and kissed me, his lifts soft but passionate

"Last night was fun…" I teased

"Hmm…It was,"

I kissed him harshly and deeply as I parted my lips for him, he knew exactly what I was telling him and found the hem of my t shirt and started to roll it up.

We spent my mornings and afternoons off curled up together on the couch watching movies or just being together. Days off were spend seeing the sights and picking our favourite beaches to lounge around on and walk on at night; it was perfect.

I knew him being here couldn't last for as long as I was still filming; he had Driver and other previous commitments that I wouldn't let him cancel no matter how many times he said he would.

Today would be our last day together before he boarded the flight and I wouldn't see him for 2 and a half weeks and the thought alone was breaking my heart. We were laid in bed; it was 8am and the sun was peering through the curtains, framing the line of his shaped jaw.

"I just want to stay here, in bed, all day. Order room service, watch movies, and pig out."

"And cuddle?" I said sticking my bottom lip out

"That's what I'm looking forward to the most." He curled my hair behind my ear.

"Me too," I said as is rolled into his arms more and the bent to hold me more.


	7. Chapter 7

Before I knew it I was stood in the airport, my arms around Josh's neck, his rubbing up and down my back as my eyes got teary.

"Hey, hey…you promised you wouldn't cry." He whispered into my hair as I buried my face into the crook of his neck "It's not long this time. 20 days, just 20 days. I wish I could stay, I do, so badly, god I wish I could stay. I'm going to miss you so much, Jennifer."

I pulled back from his neck and put my palms flat on his upper chest; he loosened his grip around my waist and used a few fingers to move strands of hair out of my face. I squeezed my eyes tight together desperate to stop the tears. I felt his soft hands hold my cheeks and his thumbs wiped away stray tears; I opened my eyes and I was met with his. His lips crept towards mine and he held them on mine as I bunched his shirt up in my hands. We were interrupted by the announcement that his flight was boarding. I couldn't believe that I wasn't going to see him for two and a half weeks; I know it may not seem like a lot of time for other people but it felt too long. He wouldn't be there to hug me as I fell asleep; he wouldn't be there to whisper that he loves me as I drift off; he wouldn't be there to kiss me the second I wake up and he wouldn't be there to keep a smile on my face permanently.

"20 days." He hushed resting his forehead against mine

"Just 20 days," I replied in his same easy tone

He kissed my lips once more and pulled me in close before saying goodbye and sadly picked up his bag and headed to his terminal. He looked back over his shoulder and waved giving me a sweet half smile.

_20 days, just 20 days _I told myself as I got up the next morning. We talked on the phone last night once he was home, but it's not the same. I went to shoot that day and returned to an empty room and a cold bed. I called him but I still missed him so much, I wanted to feel the warmth of his skin and the silkiness of his lips against mine.

_17 days, just 17 days._ My routine continued; get up, miss Josh, go to set, miss Josh, go home, call Josh, miss Josh, sleep, dream of josh. I felt pathetic; surely I should be able to function without him; maybe that just showed how much I loved him and I it made me think about how great it would be to see him again. It would be perfect.

_10 days, just 10 days._ There were only a few days of filming left before a bit of time spent in Sydney just in case reshoots were needed or scenes added. Once I got back from set I got a text from Josh;

**How about skyping tonight? I miss your face **

I missed his too so of course I said yes.

"Hey, you." He said once his face popped up on my laptop screen

"Josh! I miss you!" I squealed

"I miss you too." I smiled "Those dimples, I miss those dimples!" I blushed

"I miss you. I want to come home. I want a hug." I sighed

"Virtual hug," He smiled as he stretched his arms around the screen, I laughed and he pulled back.

"Virtual kiss," I teased pouting at the webcam, he pouted back and we laughed loudly. It wasn't the same as having him next to me but it was better than nothing.

"Hey, Jen…" He said shifting his eyes from me

"…Yeah,"

"Um, when you get home, I was-I was thinking maybe, if you want to, you don't have to-"

"Josh, spit it out," I smiled confusedly

"…Move in with me." He spluttered

I didn't expect that

"Really?"

"It was a stupid idea, sorry-"

"Yes."

"Wait what?"

"Yes."

"Jen, I'm so happy right now! I just-I'm so happy."

"Me too, roomie."

"I get to wake up to you every morning and I cannot wait. I love you. I love you."

"I love you too, Joshua."

I wish Josh was here to celebrate the wrap of the film but at least it wasn't long until I could see him again. I went back to the hotel and grabbed a big bag of crisps from one of the stocked draws; I flopped on the couch and picked up my phone.

"Hey, beautiful." He picked up the phone immediately

"Hey, handsome." I said crunching on a crisp

"What was that?" he laughed

"Crisps," I said with my mouth full "I'm so hungry! I guess I've been working out more and it makes me hungry,"

"Yeah probably." He laughed "So finally finished filming? Not long until you're home with me."

"Not long," A smile made its way to my face

"I can't wait to see you."

"Me neither. We can cuddle and eat pizza; lots of pizza! Ooh and ice cream! And sprinkles, and chocolate, uh sounds so good!"

"Sounds like you're more excited about the food than me!" he teased

"That's not possible…But I am excited for the food."

We carried on our silly conversation and he dropped in how much he loved me and missed me regularly and so did I. It got late and we had to hang up; the time difference was awful for us.

I wore a floor length dark skirt and a loose top; the evenings were humid and uncomfortable in anything that wasn't loose; as the group of us stepped out of the car to go to eat. We had leisurely dinner conversation and clinked glasses in toast. I had a great time but got caught daydreaming about Josh on occasion. It must have been about 11 when we called it a night and everyone scurried off to their rooms. I walked in the door and dumped my bag on the counter. I slipped out of my clothes in the bedroom and threw on a t-shirt that still had Josh's memorable scent of fresh air and sugar with a hint of motor oil from when he held me at night. I slept well, having something so familiar with me.

I woke up feeling queasy. I hadn't drunk more than a few glasses of wine so it wasn't that; it must have been the chicken. It hurtled toward the bathroom just in time as I emptied my stomach into the toilet bowl. I sat there for a few minutes before getting up and getting a glass of water. It was supposed to be a press morning, just a few promotion things before the movie goes into editing so that the word spreads. I took the phone in the room and called Jess; she said that I shouldn't worry and someone else had called in saying they were sick too. I shuffled to the couch and lay down,; pulling a big cushion over my stomach, holding in and burying my face in it. I flicked on the tv and just sat there.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Tell me what you think about this! I'm going to do one or two more chapters then start doing one shots.**

**Would you be interested in reading one shots?**

**Let me know! Thank you xox**

* * *

I opened my eyes to my phone ringing and buzzing across the coffee table in front o," f the couch; I must have fallen asleep.

"Hello," I answered croakily

"Hey, baby. Everything okay?" That smooth voice had a hint of concern in it.

"Yeah, I was a bit sick earlier, I feel better now. I think it was food poisoning from dinner."

"Sure you're okay?" He probed

"I'm sure, Josh. Thank you for worrying about me though,"

"Always will, I love you, you know." He played

"I love _you_,"

"Get some sleep, okay, I'll call you tomorrow,"

"I'm seriously oka-"

"Sleep."

"But, Josh I'm fi-"

"Sleep."

"I'm f-"

"Sleep."

"Fine."

"Good, I love you, Jen."

"I love you too, bye."

"Bye Bye,"

I leant back down and to lie on the couch and shut my eyes; smiling at the thought of him telling him he loves me and caring about me.

I stayed in my room all day and despite being ill earlier I still ate as much, if not more than usual. It was about 8 and I was already tired; I did nothing but lounge around and eat. I headed to the bed and crashed out instantly.

I woke up the next morning feeling the same way as the one before; running towards the bathroom. Something wasn't right. I needed to go to the pharmacy, now.

I threw on some clothes and a baseball cap that Josh must have left behind, people didn't really notice me out here but I wasn't going to take any chances right now. I headed out the door with my phone in my hand and my bag on my shoulder. There was a pharmacy just around the corner; I walked in, bought what I needed and hurried back to my room.

I took a deep breath and opened the bag; looking at what was in it and its daunting connotations. I slowly pulled it out of the brown paper bag and held it in my fingers; staring at the box. I undid the side and tilted it side ways to let the contents side out into my other palm. My heart pounded harder and harder.

I walked mindlessly to the bathroom stopping to lean my forehead on the door frame for a second; Taking another calming breath. I walked into the bathroom and sat on the edge of the bath tub holding in my hand a small piece of plastic that could change my life.

I had to take the pregnancy test before my mind went into overdrive.

I waited the three gruelling minutes with my hands over my eyes and finally plucked up the courage and opened, my eyes, moving my hands away. I lifted it up to eye level and stared down at what it said.

I didn't know whether I was supposed to be happy or sad about the little symbol. I was so overwhelmed; my head was spinning. The little '+' sign gave my chills. How do I tell Josh? I needed to tell him face to face, but when I talk to him on the phone he'll know that I'm not telling him something; he won't drop it until I tell him what's going on in my head.

I had to go home to him.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello! Thanks for reading, reviewing, following and favouriting!**

**This was going to be the last chapter for this story but there seems to be a liking for it so just say the word and i'll carry on! **

**I'm actually reallys starting to get into this story now and can think of a good way to go with it. **

**So just let me know if you want me to kepp going!**

* * *

I didn't really move much that day. My head was still attempting to process all the information. We were going to have a baby. I started to think about how I was actually going to get home; how would I be able to get back to him and away from work without telling anyone that I was pregnant. Jess. She was my only option; she was just down the hall. I walked out my door and shut it behind me. I blindly made my way down the corridor until I got to her door and knocked lightly.

"Jen, hey! Come in." She chirped

"Thanks," I said uneasily. I wanted Josh to be the first to know so I had to keep it under wraps and not slip up. We walked into her kitchen and she put on the kettle and set out two white mugs and teabags.

"Jen, what's up? You seem a little off…quiet…You're not quiet." She said analysing me

"Are there any interviews actually set up for the next few days that we're here?"

"Well, no. I think they've been considering radio; just to start a buzz. Why?"

Radio; that's perfect. Radio can be done over the phone from wherever. I can go home, home to Josh.

"Jess I have to go home." I stated calmly

"What?" She was puzzled

"I have to go home as soon as I can, something's come up and I need to go. I'm sorry. I'll do the radio interviews over the phone from home."

"Okay..." She squinted "I'm not going to push you to tell me but just please answer this; should I be worried?" She asked a little concerned

"No, I'm fine. It's just time to go home." I half smiled

"I'll book your flight for the morning." She comforted

"Jess, you don't have to, I can do it."

"It's not a problem. For one it's my job; two you look shattered and three with you gone I have these days to do whatever I want." I laughed

"Thank you…I think,"

"Let's sit," She said carrying the drink down to the sofa and coffee table

Jess texted me a while after I got back to my room telling me that my flight was at 8am. This woman has saved my ass on so many occasions now.

I dragged my suitcase to the check-in desk and then ventured to the plane. I couldn't sit still for the beginning of the flight; I tapped my fingers and shuffled my feet. I was anxious; I was about to tell Josh that he life was about to change forever. It was a long flight, 13hours. I was in first class and still felt out of place, I always do but I appreciated it so much. The seats reclined fully and there was a tv that moved freely around me. I lay back and tried to sleep and not get too lost in my thoughts but failed and thought for what felt like hours about how I was supposed to tell him, when I was supposed to tell him, the tone of my voice when I told him, my actions when I told him. I had no idea what to do. I switched on a film to distract me; I watched it and towards the end I began to drift off. I was woken by the pilot's voice saying that we were half an hour from landing in LAX.

It was 10.30pm when I had scrabbled through baggage claim and into a car Jess booked for me. The driver dropped me right outside Josh's huge wooden gate that stretched across his long drive. I stepped out the car and thanked the driver as he handed me my case. I moved up to the intercom on the concrete post that held the gate. I took a deep breath and pressed the silver call button. A minute passed before his voice answered.

"It's me." I said tiredly

"Jen! I've missed you! I'm coming down." He almost cheered as the gate buzzed open, it gradually swung open and I slipped through the partially opened gap. I looked up to see Josh running down the drive in dark, loose track pants and a white t-shirt, slightly matching my choice of clothing; baggy, light dark trousers and a grey loose top.

I let go of the handle to my bag as he took me in his arms tightly and lifted me off the ground. I held my arms around his neck; he always made me feel so safe and so loved.

"I've missed you." He hushed into my hair as he tightened his hold on me

"I missed you too," I whimpered "I love you, I love you."

"I love you too, so much." He put me down gently and held my face in his hands.

"I'm so glad you're here, that you're home." He smiled

"Me too," I returned, my eyes moist

"Come on, let's go inside." He took my suitcase in one hand and my palm in the other.

We walked through the thick oak door and he slid the long handle down to carry it up the stairs with me still in tow.

He put the case down on a cushioned chair in his room and turned to me.

He kissed my lips lightly and looked me in the eye

"What's going on, Jen?" he questioned. He knew something was wrong, he knew me all too well

"Nothing," I said unconvincingly

"Jennifer Shrader Lawrence. Don't lie to me." He smirked sweetly

I just stared at him not knowing not to say. He sat us down on the bed and wrapped his arm around my back and leaned me in close. We sat like that for a few minutes before he moved us up to lie on the bed against the head board; supported by his fluffed pillows and cushions.

I cuddled up close to him and his arm was securely around my waist, he moved some hair behind my ear with his other hand, caressing my cheek and then placing it reassuringly onto my thigh.

"Jen," He looked down at me "What is it?"

I lifted my head and looked into his beautiful eyes; I put my hand on his and breathed deeply.

"I…" I struggled with my words "Josh, I'm-I'm pregnant." I said and tugged on my lower lip. I could feel tears burning as he squeezed my hand. That gentle action told me everything that words could. He wasn't going anywhere. He was right there; he always would be right there.

"We're having a baby?" He asked as if he was just confirming it out loud to himself

"Yes," I said quietly

His emotions shone on his face; his eyes lit up and his smile beamed

"That's so amazing. I can't believe it!" He sat up off the headboard and moved his hand down from my waist to my jaw. His smile was infectious and it was finding its way onto my lips. He looked down and settled his hand on my stomach "A baby." He kissed me softly and smiled against me as he pulled away "Our baby."

We lay back down and I fell asleep in his arms. I felt Josh pull the covers over us and roll me into him a little more. He pressed his lips delicately to my temple and I could just hear him whisper against my skin;

"I love you, both of you." And I wandered back to sleep.

I could hear Josh's voice as I started to wake up. His hand was warm against my belly. I didn't open my eyes; I just wanted to listen to his voice for a while.

"You know you're one lucky little person. You have the most amazing person for a mother. She's strong and caring and smart and beautiful and so funny. She's the most talented person I have ever met." His voice was even and undisturbed, like he had been talking for a while "Life; it's not always easy, you know, but she can make it better with a single smile. Me; I can make cake balls that'll make her squeal when I give her one; you'll see. She always does. But things won't always be easy for you and I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. There will people with cameras and it might get scary sometimes. But I promise you that I will protect you with everything I have, I won't let anything happen to you, and I won't let anyone hurt you. I'll keep you safe. But your mom is Jennifer Lawrence and her strength I enough for both of us. I can't wait to meet you, my little baby."

My heart was so awake and beating powerfully because of his voice, he could charm the world with so few words. He wasn't scared; he wasn't thinking about how his life was going to change or how difficult things could be for him. He was just thinking about the baby, our baby. My fears melted away as his fingertips drew patterns on my stomach.

I place my hand on his and opened my eyes.

"Hi," He smiled

"Hi," I smiled back

"I love you, you know that?" He kissed me deeply and then leant his forehead against mine.

"I love you too."

"I'm hungry," I whispered, ruining the moment unintentionally. He laughed breathily

"Pancakes?" He grinned

"Definitely,"

"You got it." He began to leave the bed but returned to kiss my forehead and then left to the kitchen. I smiled as I watched him leave the room and down the corridor to the stairs. I put my hands on my stomach; looking down.

"That's your daddy," I smiled and took a breath of relief "And he is going to be the best daddy in the world. You just wait and see," I pushed up off the bed and walked towards the door, heading towards the sound of Josh humming downstairs. I know I couldn't do this without him and his was not going to give me any opportunity to prove that.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Not sure how long this story is going to last; i had an idea but i don't like it anymore...I'll keep you updated! Thank you for reading**

**READ REVIEW ENJOY 3**

* * *

I walked down the stairs and towards the kitchen. I leant against the doorframe and just watched him move around, grabbing blueberries and adding them to the mixture, stirring them and tensing his arm when the mixture got thick.

"Hey, gorgeous," He smiled when he noticed me

"Hi," I bushed

"So, I was thinking," He turned to look at me still stirring "Maybe we could go to the doctors today, we could see the baby."

"Yeah, I'd like that," He always managed to talk in a way the made me feel so relaxed and at ease.

He put the jug of pancake mix down and wandered over to me, joining our lips sweetly

"I can't wait," He said his eyes sparkling and his palms on my hips

"Go finish those pancakes, Mr." I smirked as I pushed him back by his chest.

He shook his head playfully; he pecked my lips once quickly and headed back over to the mix. He poured it onto a pan that was sat on the hob, it sizzled on the heat.

"You ready for this? I'm going to flip this pancake with style. Prepare for some serious amazement." He grinned

"I'm prepared," I laughed

He took the pan by the handle and lowered it slightly then swiftly flicked it up sending the pancake spinning in the air. Both of us followed it with our eyes as it crashed down on the floor and I burst out laughing, I couldn't help myself.

"Dam it," He huffed as he bent down, scooped up the smashed pancake and put it in the bin.

"Aw," I cooed sticking out my bottom lip "I'm still pretty impressed," I teased as I placed my hands on his shoulders. I kissed his soft lips and ran my hands down his back and back up to his neck. "My turn,"

He put the pan down and poured in more mixture; making the same sizzling sound as before.

"Good luck," He touched my nose with his finger cutely

"And may the odd be ever in your favour," I mocked in Effie's voice

"Wow, I haven't heard that in a while!" he laughed

I took the pan and lowered it.

"Ready, you're the one who should be prepared to be amazed."

"I'm prepared." He winked

I flipped the pancake and caught it in the pan. I thrust my hands in the air in celebration.

"Booyah!" I cheered

The pancake slipped out of the pan and hit the floor

"…three second rule?" I questioned, shrugging my shoulders

"I think not, but you still flipped it. Talented and beautiful, How did I get so lucky?" He smiled

"I have no idea," I played.

I wrapped my arms around my neck as he picked up my thighs and held them around his hips. He walked us forward and sat me on a work top.

"You're not too bad yourself, you know." I stroked my hands down his arms and rested them on his forearms. "I love you, Josh. I love you stupid amounts."

"I love you too." He placed his lips against mine and I weaved my fingers into his dark, messy bed hair; pulling him into the kiss more. He pushed his body towards mine and I tightened my legs around him; his hands freely roamed my sides.

He lifted me off the counter and spun round to walk away in a single move. He carried me through the doorway to the kitchen and into the wide, cream carpeted hall. He lost his footing and we plummeted to the ground; he revolved us round in an instant so he took the brunt of the fall. He puffed out a harsh breath as we hit the floor. I caught myself with my knees that straddled his torso and my hands by his cheeks.

"Are you okay?" He said quickly, panicked

"I'm fine," I laughed "You cushioned my fall." He smiled

"Good." He sighed with relief

"How did you do that so quickly?" I asked

"Do what?"

"Spin us around. I should've hit the floor not you, how did you do that."  
"I don't know…I just did I guess. I didn't want you to get hurt, you or the baby."  
"Wow."

"What?" I cocked his head to the side a tad

"You haven't even seen the baby yet and your instincts are already protecting them. You're incredible, Josh." I leant down and re-joined our lips and held his face as my hair fell forward, only held back by Josh curling it around my ear.


End file.
